The major objective of the Program Evaluation Project was to test a new client specific outcome assessment methodology, Goal Attainment Scaling, in the outpatient unit of a large community mental health service. The methodology was to be tested in terms of its feasibility, reliability, and usefulness in treatment comparisons. Data collection and analyses to be completed in the fourth year of the Project include: treatment mode comparisons, therapist characteristics comparisons, rater reliability studies, content analyses, medication and individual therapy comparisons, Goal Attainment Scaling comparisons with other measures, consumer satisfaction studies. Related studies to be completed include feedback to therapists. An associated dissemination and utilization effort within the Project is to include an analysis of the more than 1,000 correspondents, applications in a variety of human service organizations and the development of the new magazine Evaluation.